Broken Hearts
by xXAngelWingZ
Summary: I made this a while back. Pretty sad, D:  Anyway, I hope you like it. 3


Deidara walked around in the hallways of the hospital. He was tired of sitting in that cubicle all day, thinking over and over again when he would be free. He just wanted to clear his mind and take a little stroll, though he'd need to return to his room soon. He glanced in the rooms as he went and in one of them, saw two children in their beds. The one that caught his eye was a little redhead staring out the window. Deidara looked at him and the redhead turnned to face the blond. In a sweet voice he asked, "Are... Are you my nurse?" he was obviously no older then twelve. Deidara shook his head. "N-no! I'm a patient here un!" he said to the boy. "You're a guy...?" the redhead asked chuckling weakly. "H-hey! It's not funny, uuun!" Deidara whisper-yelled. "Oh, I'm sorry mister..." he said looking down. "It's alright. Just don't make assumptions on people for looks, un." the little boy nodded. "Mister?" he asked. "Yes?" "What's you're name?" the blond smiled. He actually liked talking to the boy. "My name is Deidara. How about you, un?" he asked. "I'm Sasori. How did you end up here, Mister Deidara?" Deidara chuckled. "You don't have to call me 'Mister Deidara'. Just Deidara is fine, un." he then sighed and remembered. "My reason for being here is because my heart is weak and I had a heart attack. I'm fine now." he said to the younger boy. "What about you?" "I don't know... The doctors or my parents never told me why I was here..." he said sadly. "Where are they anyway? Your parents?" he asked. "They... They never came to visit... But they will! I know it!" he said to the older boy. Deidara nodded. "Well, I'm sorry but I must be going back." he told the little boy. "Oh. Okay..." Sasori said sighing. "See you 'round." he said, walking out and looking at the room number, making a mental note. _Room 115, is Sasori's room..._  
>=A Month Later=<br>Deidara was driving home in his new convirtable. The warm air was rushing through his hair. He glanced to the side and saw the hospital he used to be in. "I wonder..." he murmured, pulling into the parking lot and going inside. He walked in the familiar hallway and lobby, going into the elevator. _What was his room number again...? Oh yeah! 115!_ he pushed the button for the second floor. As soon as it was up, he walked out and scanned the room numbers. As soon as he got sight of 115, he walked in to the familiar sight. The little redhead in his bed. Though asleep. Deidara was surprised he actually pulled through. Though, he smiled at this on how strong the little one really was. "I'll come visit him tommorow.I have all summer, un." he said to himself, walking out.  
>Sasori was bored out of his mind, in his bed when a nurse came in. "You have a visitor, Sasori." she said sweetly, walking out and letting a blond come in. Sasori's eyes widened with surprise and happiness. "Deidara!" he bounced on the bed happily. Sasori really hasn't been happy since Deidara left. Seeing the blond again made him extremely extatic. "Hey Sasori!" Deidara came up to him and hugged him. "I was getting so lonely! I'm glad you came!" he said laughing. Deidara smiled at the little blond. Sasori looked at a plastic bag he was holding. "Whuzzat?" he asked. "Oh, this? It's a little something to you." Deidara sat on the bed beside him, openning the bag and taking out a brown stuffed bear. He held it out to the redhead. Sasori gaped and held it. "For me...?" he asked. Deidara nodded. "All yours, un." Sasori smiled widely and squealed, hugging it. "Thank you Deidara!" The blond smiled and ruffled his hair.<br>Soon, Sasori was asleep holding the bear that Deidara got him. It was almost eight. Time for the blond to go home. He really didn't want to leave the redhead alone, but since the curfue was eight o'clock, he had no choice. He stroke the redhead's hair a bit until he got up and left the room.  
>=Weeks Later=<br>Deidara visited Sasori almost every day except Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. But even then, if he had off from work or after work, he would go see his little redhead friend. It became like a routine for the two. One day, Sasori was sleeping peacefully with his bear in his arms when all of a sudden, he shot up and started to cough violently. As soon as the coughing fit was over, he took a few deep breaths and tried to go back to sleep. A few minutes later, Deidara came in. Sasori grinned. "Hi Deidara!" he said smiling. "Hey Sasori. How're you holding up?" he asked. "I'm fi-" he then began to violently cough again. "You alright, Sasori?" he asked again. He felt something hot coming up his throat and looked around for a garbage can. He bent over on the bed and hacked whatever was forcing him to cough out. He took a few more deep breaths and wheezed. Sasori thought nothing of it and sat back up, only to be greeted by a disgusted but worried Deidara. "I'll be right back Sasori... un." he told the redhead, placing a hand on his shoulder and running out to get a nurse. "Was whatever I threw up THAT disgusting...?" he asked himself, looking in the trash can. His eyes widened at the sight and his breathing grew quick. _B...blood!_  
>A few hours later, Sasori returned to his room with a smile. "The doctor said I was going to be okay!" he said happily. Deidara gave a fake smile and nodded. Sasori's doctor told him what was really going on. Just like Deidara, Sasori had a weak heart. Though Sasori's case was worse. His heart was getting weaker and weaker until his heart would just stop and leave him to die. They did numerous operations on him to extend the boy's life just a little more. "Sasori, get some rest, un..." he told the boy. The redhead nodded and cuddled his bear, asleep.<br>A week later, Sasori was pale in his bed. His breathing was deep and slow and his heart thumpped abnormally. Deidara knew today was the day. Sasori held his bear as tight as he could and watched Deidara with his blurred vision. "Deidara..." he mumbled. "Yes Sasori...?" he asked. "My parents... They... They never came..." he said with a tear in his eye. "They never came for me..." he sobbed. "Shh, Sasori. I'm here and I won't leave you..." Deidara told him, holding back the tears that were about to fall. "Deidara... What's happening to me...?" Sasori asked. "You're moving on to a better place, Sasori. Where you won't be stuck in a hospital..." he said, voice quavering. "Will you be with me...?" he asked, tears still lingering in the corners of his eyes. "I'm afraid not yet, Sasori..." he replied. Sasori clutched his bear tightly as he felt himself slipping away from Deidara. "But... Deidara! I don't want to leave you! I want to stay with you!" he shouted, fighting it as best he could. "Hush Sasori..." Deidara said, calming him down. "I may not join you now, but I will one day..." he told the redhead. Deidara's voice was breaking as he said this. "Now Sasori... I want you to close your eyes... Don't open them for anything." Sasori nodded and closed his eyes softly. "Be completely relaxed. Drift away to the sound of my voice..." Sasori nodded off slowly. "Deidara..." he murmured. Each murmur of the blond's name grew quieter and quieter until nothing from the redhead was heard. His grip on the bear loosened and the heart monitor beeped an everlasting beep. A straight line ran across the screen. The pain in Deidara's heart returnned. The feeling that his heart had ripped in two. He let his tears fall freely and sobs escaped his mouth. "I swear to you Sasori, I will join you wherever you are..." he said, gripping the lifeless redhead tightly and crying violently.  
><em>Deidara awoke looking up at the clear blue sky. He sat up and looked around, seeing white fluffy clouds around him. "What is this?" he asked himself, standing up and looking up to see a beautiful stairway leading up to a bright light. Then he looked down and saw doctors around a lifeless him, trying their best to revive him. He looked up again and gathered his strength, walking towards the stairway and up it. "I have no idea what i'm getting myself into, but I have to try..." he said to himself. He broke out in a run up the stairs and as he neared the top, the light got brighter until he finally reached the top. Before him was an open golden gate and looking out it, was a very familiar redhead. The little boy's eyes widened and tears were at the corners of his eyes. "Deidara..." His voice broke and a sob escaped his lips. He was finally able to move again and he ran out of the gates, hugging his blond friend. Deidara nodded. "Yes Sasori... Now our hearts won't sepparate us... They will become one..." <em>


End file.
